Through The Looking Glass
by Lex Wilder
Summary: This story revolves around the idea of a second Pride and new team of runaways emerging after the original Runaways leave for New York. ORA timed jump and have yet to travel back.If you read you well be seeing some familiar faces. AGU
1. Gideon Cassidy

I do not own the title runaways, if i did would not have killed off Alex Wilder, the rights to runaways like the stupid mistake of killing of one of the most interesting characters of all times belong to marvel inc. This Fanfic is based on a RP going on right now right here on this site .net/forum/Its_Time_To_Runaway/80666/

**Character** Gideon Richardson-Cassidy **Creator **clownwithachainsaw

Several months ago

"I'm done" Gideon Richardson declares holding up a fully assembled Mach Five Avengers Quinjet. He looked over the model with pride, he took it through several flying motions, giving it motorized sound effects as it cut through the sound barrier, what he wouldn't give fly in the real Quinjet. He turned his office chair around so he could look at his shrine. His shrine consisted action figures, and every news paper clipping of the avengers he could find, hes been collecting since he was eight. Every inch of his right wall was covered. His smile faded as a beam of sunlight hit him. He turned getting out of his chair and he clumsily warbles to his window. He took a quick peak outside, it was the picture perfect day. The sun was shining there wasn't a cloud in the sky. His neighbor was outside playing catch with his dog, his father was busy grilling hamburgers, his mother was coming out with a fresh pitcher of lemonade. A frownn crept across Gideons face as he closed his blinds, cutting himself off from the sunlight. He didn't need the sunlight teasing him, he didn't need to see something he wasn't able to touch. He looked down at his model quinjet he then violently tossed it against his wall. Why did he have to be sick. He's been sick every day for the bast two years. So sick he could only leave the house for doctor appointments, ignorant doctors have never been able to find a darn thing wrong with him.

Gideon drops to the floor next to his model carefully picking up all the peaces. He grunts as he stands and sets the pieces on his desk and begins to reassemble the broken aircraft. He stops when he hears a soft humming sound, almost like a jet.

"BOOM"

The first thing Gideon realized was the sickness was gone, it had all but left him. Gideon slowly opened his eye to find himself laying in a field of grass he ran his fingers through the grass, it had been so long since he felt grass. Gideon felt a warm sticky substance run down his forehead. He was surprised to find it was blood. It was seeping from a cut on his forehead he didn't know he had. He desperately tried to push himself up, only to let out a cry as pain shot through his right arm. Gideon used his left arm to push himself to his knees and then to his feet. he was hit with a rush of blood to his head as he stood. Gideon soon realized he was in fact standing in his back yard. it came to a surprise to him because he didn't remember leaving his room. Gideon was then hit with a rush of warm air. He received a shock when he turned around, his house was set ablaze, their was very little of the house left.

"MOM! DAD!" Gideon yelled as he ran to his house cradling his right arm as he did. Watching his house burn only one thought raced through his mind. He had to save them, Gideon was so intent of saving his parents he did not hear the sound of a what could only be described as a jet engine roaring. Gideon was thrown off his feet as a 8 ft Metallic monster landed before him cutting him off from his home. It's body was fully chrome, it mouth had jagged teeth and its eye glowed a luminescent red. All thoughts about his parents were pushed aside as Gideon lay at the feet of this metal behemoth. The monster reached down grabbing Gideon by his throat lifting him up so he was eye level with the monster. "Scanning" it said as its red eyes started to blink a warm ray of light shown on Gideon "Pym Particles Ultron unit returning to base." was all the monster said as its grip on Gideons neck tightened and it rocket boots propelled them into the air.

Runaway...

Today

"Agh" Gideon yelled desperately trying to pray his shoulder from the powerful grip.

"Gideon, Gideon, Gideon its okay son" Gideon looked up to see his father standing over him. Gideon was now in his family's private library before him sat a half eaten gingerbread house.

"I'm sorry i fell asleep" Gideon says whipping the fresh coat of drule from his face "'I was-"

"Having dat dream again" His father finishes speaking in a thick Irish accent "Look boy, You are me son, my own flesh and blood, and as long as i live, as long as their be a breath of air in me lungs no harm well ever come to ye again" His father says raising his shillelagh "Okay".

"Okay dad" Gideon says tapping his fathers shillelagh with his own.

"Gewd, now get ready our guest should be arriving soon" his father says with a smile "And i hear that they have some fine looking daughters so be sure to look sharp."

"Alright dad" Gideon says fallowing his dad out of the library.

"Joseph" his father calls out to a old looking servant.

"Yes Lord Cassidy" Joseph asks.

"How are the preparations for out guests?"

"Everything is well on schedule Lord Cassidy" Joseph says with a smile.

"Very well" Gideon father says "Why don't you help my son pick something out to wear for tonight, i have some last minute preparations of my own." He says retiring to his office.

"Very well sir." Joseph reply's "Fallow me Master Gideon" Joseph says leading Gideon to his room.

"My father keep calling you Joseph, why don't you tell him your name is Alfred?" Gideon asks a bit confused.

"Lord Cassidy calls us all Joseph," Alfred says "I don't believe your father has a Joseph on staff, it's a show of position, you well understand when your older. Now please Master Gideon to your room."


	2. Lana Ohnn

I only own Lana Ohnn every other OC belongs to its respected creator, everything else is all marvel.

This Fanfic is based on a RP going on right now right here on this site .net/forum/Its_Time_To_Runaway/80666/

**Character** Lanna Ohnn **Creator** Runawayslowly

Four months from now

Jennifer Parkman sat quietly in P.P.T.F integration room, the irony of of her building this integration room and her siting in it now preparing ready to be integrated was not lost on her. Jennifer would laugh if she were able to, two broken ribs and a fractured elbow she could only wonder what they could do to cause her anymore disconfert than she was already in. Her lip was busted and her eye was blacked but that didn't matter she hardly felt that, she was more worried about her uniform dirt and blood were tough stains to get out. She could make out the shadow of two individuals behind the one way mirror one man the other a woman, she didn't need a life line to guess who they were. the small glass orb that sat on the integration table started to hum then give off a light yellow glow.

Jennifer could only sigh as she put her left hand on the orb, She knew the procedure. "My name is Jennifer Parkman i was a level 5 SHIELD operative i am aware that you well be recording this conversation, and my heart rate, my body temperature well go ahead you can even monitor my blood pressure if you feel the need to."

"This is not a intargation" a woman's voice said over the loud speaker "This is a briefing of current events."

"Well it feels like a interrogation" Jennifer replies,

"Think of it as you well" The womans voice said coldly.

"Fine i'll go with a report then" Jennifer says "Feel like i'll have more of a chance walking out of here alive if i call it that." she says holding back laughter "It's been nine months two weeks and six days since I've been assigned to P.P.T.F"

"Excuse me P.P.F.T?" the woman asks. Jennifer smiled all she heard about this woman were lies, she did have a since of humor.

"Its an analogy for Pride Prevention Task Force" Jennifer says "We were created to prevent another organization like the Pride from popping up again."

"And how did your team fair at this task?"

"Are you fucking joking look at me" Jennifer says stepping out of line "And i'm the lucky one the rest of the team is dead."

"Why do you think that occured?"

"Well i don't know its hard to say" Jennifer says "If your asking about events i would have to say it started about the same time as the registration act, the things rely went to shit with that invasion and then things rely went to shit with Sir Os-" Jeniffer paused "We were not given enough resources, we were short of man power and poorly equipped."

"Why did you not report to your-"

"Look are you going to beat around the bush all day or can we get down to business" Jeniffer says getting a bit upset. There was a long pause, Jeniffer was starting to wonder if she had stepped to far out of line.

"Very well, continue were you believe is best."

"About time" Jeniffer says.

Runaway...

Today

Ohnn residence

"Hey brat" Alice Ohnn says teasingly to her daughter as she walks into the kitchen "How much time you need?" she asks adjusting the top to her white party dress.

"Actually I'm pulling them out now" Lana Ohnn says putting on a pair of oven mitts, she then carefully pulls 3 batches of do-boy Christmas holiday cookies out of the oven. Lana then proceeds to assort them on two different plates.

"Do converse rely go with that skirt and top" Her mother asks her as she puts a snow flake earing in each ear.

"Oh you caught that huh" Lana says with a smile "Well it is Christmas" Lana says pointing outside their living room window, pointing to all the Christmas decorations "Red does match my hair" Lana says pointing to her red almost ruby hair "And converse are my favorite kind of shoe" Lana says pointing to her red converse.

"That was so cute" her mother says cooly "Now go change them."

"Be nice mom or i wont tell you what eye looks bigger" Lana says with a smile "The right one." Her mother quickly pulls small makeup kit out of her bag.

"Baby can you help your father" Johnathan Ohnn ask as he walks into the kitchen in a fresh business suite, he would have looked like a million buck if it weren't for the small fact he was holding his tie into place.

"Of course dad" Lana says fixing her fathers tie. "Oh hold on" Lana trys to warn him as he reaches for a freshly baked cookie but isn't fast enough as he grabs the soft hot cookie. He grunts and then shoves the cookie in his mouth, he keeps it on the bridge of his tong while he fans it in an attempt to cool it down. Lanna smile as she finishes her fathers tie "You two are silly you know that."

"Alright pack the cookies and lets go" Jonathan says "Dont want to be late for the party."


	3. Jason Manson

Five Years ago

Christmas was Jason's favorite time of year. He'd get to eat sweets all day, and he got see all the great decorations. But most of all, it was the only time of year he knew he'd get to spend with his dad. His dad was always very busy. Yeah Jason missed him, and got a little jealous when he'd see a boy playing catch with his dad at the park when he had to play with his mom. But he had something they didn't; a superhero for a dad. Yes Jason's father was a superhero. He would tell him stories; he would fly around on a jet pack with the Captain of the whole America. They would save innocent people, and fight snake men.  
His father got him a Red Thunder bike for Christmas, but Jason didn't need it. He had the only thing he wanted; his father for Christmas. Jason wiped the mist of his window so he could get a better look at the decoration that lit up the town. They were in the middle of a family tradition; every Christmas they would go to the park and see Santa and his reindeer. He couldn't wait to see Santa, and he was hoping it wasn't too much trouble but he was going to ask for next year's present in advance. Jason wanted a Star shield so he could go with his father on his next mission.  
CRASH  
Jason looked up in confusion. He didn't know what was happening. One minute he was daydreaming of fighting along side his father and Captain America and the next their car was being plowed of the road by a black SUV.  
"Jason, Matty, are you two okay? "His father asked.  
"I'm fine… how's Jason?" His mother asked.  
"You okay back there buddy?" His father asked. Jason nodded weakly. Jason then hear the doors of the SUV open and men get out. They were talking funny; it was some kind of language that he did not understand.  
"Good evening." A tall bald man says in a thick Russian accent. "How do you do?"  
"Rasputin!" Jason father yells, "I'll kill you for this!"  
"I think not" Rasputin said with a chuckle as he pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Jason's dad. "Now I need you to deliver a message Mr. American agent." Rasputin said, slowly loading the gun. "I need you to tell the Captain and Fury that they started a war, and we're here to finish it. Can you do that?" Rasputin asked with a grim smile. "As a little incentive I kill the boy. Huh." he said pointing the gun toward Jason.  
"No! You bastard! Don't point that thing at my son!" Jason mother yelled.  
"Okay, then maybe I point it at you then." Rasputin chuckled sadistically.  
"Stop pointing that gun at my family!" Jason's father yelled.  
"I know, let's make it into a game!" Rasputin smiled, pointing the gun from Jason to his mother "You choose which one dies. huh. Your son… or wife…"  
"You bastard you proved your point just let them go! They can deliver the message as good as I can!"  
"Me… ME!" Jason mother yelled.  
"I am going to kill you slowly." Jason father growled. Rasputin only smiled as he pulls the trigger.

BANG

Runaway...

2 years ago

Jason's eyes fluttered open, then quickly clamped shut. It took him a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the light. The first thing he noticed was he was having a difficult time moving. The second was there were tubes and wires connected to his body. It looked like he was in a hospital room of some sort.  
"My God." Jason looked to his door and saw an old man standing there. He dropped the cup of coffee he was holding and it shattered noisily on the floor. "You're awake" he said, walking slowly over to Jason and giving him a hug, tears swelling up in his eyes. "After so long your awake,"  
"Who are you?" Jason tried to ask but it came out as nothing more than a murmur.  
"You probably don't know me." the man said, tears in his eyes. "I'm Ronald Mason. I'm your grandfather." he paused for a moment as Jason murmurs something else "It's okay. It's a side effect of you being asleep for so long." He smiled. "It'll all come back to you. I'll teach you everything you'll need to know. I'll help you through this."

Runaway...

4 months ago

Jason and his grandfather stood next to each other both staring at their reflection in a mirror. The two of them were wearing identical suits, both black jackets and blue under shirts. They were putting the final touch on their bow ties "Then it's up over and then under" Jason grandfather said, finishing with his coming out flawlessly. Ronald then looked over at his grandson and laughed. "How did you get your fingers stuck in the knot?" He asked, amused, reaching up to his grandson's neck. "It's okay, it's okay. You have to learn these things. It'll be better your second time around." He said, undoing the knot his grandson had made and then remaking one for him going through the steps again. "There!" He gave one last chuckle "Looks there a few things I have to teach you yet." he said with a smile.  
"It would seem so." his grandson said, looking himself up and down in the mirror.  
"Alright time to get moving." Jason's grandfather said, reaching down and grabbing a blue and white metallic briefcase.  
"Why don't you let me carry that?" Jason asked seeing his grandfather struggle with the briefcase "Darn grandpa what have you got in here? It's heavy"  
"Oh just a few things I'll need for the party." He says with a smile "It's not all fun you know. Need to do a little business. Now let's go. I don't want to arrive after that Darn Mr. Ohnn."  
"Alright I'm driving" Jason said.  
"Not on your life child" he said.  
Jason shrugged. "It was worth a shot."


	4. Jules Wainwright

I do not own the title runaways, I do not own anything marvel related in this story. This Fanfic is based on a RP going on right now right here on this site .net/forum/Its_Time_To_Runaway/80666/ stop by we'd love some fresh blood.

**Character** Juliet 'Jules' Wainwright **Creator** halloweenbaby

Elixir private school months ago

Sexual reproduction was not something kids should be learning from a high school biology class. That's what repeatedly ran through the mind of Juliet Wainwright and the rest of her classmates as they watch a video from the early seventies on sexual reproduction. Half the students simply lay their head down using this period to catch up on their sleep. Juliet was watching the video finding it amusing as they went over the do's and don'ts during a so called teen conjuration and how to practice safe sex.

Right when the certified nurses were reaching for the cucumber there was a knock at the door, Mrs. Walters, the class instructor paused the video and walked to the door. An administrator stood at the door they exchanged words and then left. "Jules" Mrs. Walters called "The Head Master would like to see you in his office" Ohh's and ahh's circulated the class room, as she packed up her stuff and exited the classroom. "Hall pass" Mrs. Walters says handing Jules a hall pass.

Jules grabbed the hall pass and continued on her way. Jules wondered what she'd done to earn herself a trip to the headmaster's office; she wondered if they were linking her to the chain of pranks that plagued the school. The past few weeks there had been a chain of pranks; someone flooded the teacher lounge, and filled the pool with lime jello. Jules smirked. That was a practice the swim team would never forget. She knocked on the door leading to the headmasters office, receiving permission to enter. What a sight she got.

Sitting on her headmaster's desk was a woman with blond hair and pale skin, wearing the skimpiest white dress Jules had ever seen. "Is this a bad time?" Jules asked a bit confused by the scene.

"Oh no, not at all Ms. Wainwright. Please take a seat" Mr. Cole says, Jules stepped in cautiously and made her way to a chair. "Ms Frost and I were discussing your academic future."

"Tell me it doesn't have something to do with techno music and a brass pole?" Jules asked taking a seat. She didn't think she was that behind in her schoolwork.

The headmaster chuckled uncomfortably, and glanced at the lady. "No darling." She said with a smile. "It has nothing with you becoming a stripper and everything with you being one of the last mutants on the planet" Mrs. Frost spoke in an English accent. Jules looked from Mr. Cole then back at this strange woman.

"How did you know?" Jules asked. She has known she was a mutant for months now, but she hadn't told a soul.

(Simple you precious tart. It's because I am a mutant myself.) It took Jules a moment to realize that Ms. Frost had not said a word and what she just heard was in her head. (Yes, I'm a telepath. I can read and speak to peoples minds.) this was a shock to Jules. She never met another mutant and one that could read her mind. Then Jules did what any other person would do in the presence of a mutant telepath. She thought of every bad thing she was ever done and was hoping that Ms. Frost was not getting any of it. (I was a teenage girl before you darling. Although, I never had a way with Lime jello like you.)

Jules put her hand on her forehead in embarrassment. "What do you want with me Ms. Frost?" she asked.

"Please call me Emma" Emma continues "There are approximately 200 mutants on the planet and you're one of them" Emma says sadly "I'm here to ask you to come to our school for the gifted were you well be safe."

"Safe from what?" Jules asks.

"Everyone else" Emma says "Do you know what would happen if people found out you're a mutant? They may try to kill you." Emma didn't giving her time to answer, knowing that she already knew. "Right in this little private school there seems to be a group of students that call themselves Humanity First. They are being lead by none other than Mr. Cole here" says slapping Jules headmaster upside the head. It was then Jules noticed a blank stare in Mr. Cole's eyes. It almost seemed like he was spacing out "Don't mind him. He's in an entirely different conversation right now."

"Oh" Jules was a bit confused about the whole matter. She never thought someone would show up and ask her to runaway to a mutant school. "I really don't want to go. I have a life, friends and a family…" Emma only sighed. Jules felt a slight urge to hit her then. Who was she to decide that her cause was more important than her friends and family?

"I cannot stress enough how much danger you'll be in if you stay." Emma whispers "The world has changed. It just got that much more dangerous being a mutant" Emma slid off the headmaster's desk, and produced a business card "Here. I already know me trying to convince you further would be pointless here's our card." she hands Jules the card "If you ever need us, call. Please."

Runaway-

"Will you two please hurry" Mr. Wainwright called from the downstairs pantry "Honey? Where did you put that fruit cake?" he asked

"You left it on the counter" his wife says walking into the kitchen in her black designer dress "What do you think?" she asked striking a sexy pose.

"What I'm thinking is how much did that dress cost me." Mr. Wainwright says grabbing the fruit cake "And where is your daughter? I'd rather not be late for-"

"Our daughter is on her way down"

"No way Jessica, you can tell Marco to go to hell." Juliet Wainwright says walking into the kitchen cell phone in hand. "I don't care if he's paid, he's ugly, and he's short."

"Why aren't you dressed?" her father asked, as his daughter reaches into the fridge grabbing the carton of milk.

"Jesse, I have to call you back the 'rents are tripping." she says closing her cell phone. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asks taking a long drink out of the carton.

"You're wearing sweats and a bra?" he asks he asks pointing to her top.

"It's a sport's top" his wife says trying to hold back a grin.

"That's a bra" he says upset "You're not going to the Christmas party like that. She's not going like that" he says to his wife.

"Fine I just won't go." she says with a smirk. Her father then pauses looks to her mother then back at her.

"I know what this about young lady. It's about me taking away that credit card. Well forget it! You're going!" he says "You get up those stairs and change into something decent."

"Look dad first of all-"

Her dad suddenly got deathly quiet. She knew he was serious when he stopped being his usual blustery self. "Young lady. This is not a debate or a discussion. You will go upstairs and change. It will be something presentable. Preferably, something you bought maxing out your credit card. Before you say anything else I don't care if it's last season. Just go. And if you're not back down here in the next five minutes, I am taking away your phone and driving privileges. I am also putting you on laundry duty for a month." She stepped up to her father staring him in the eyes. Neither blinking as they waited for the other to cave.

"Alright that's enough" Mrs. Wainwright says stepping in between them both. "Jules upstairs now." her daughter backed away not braking eye contact with her father.

"You two are evil" she says walking up the stairs. When she was out of earshot, her father gave a sigh.

"What were we thinking Arabella?" Mr. Wainwright says as his wife gave him a loving embrace "I told you I wanted a son. I begged you for a son." his wife chuckled.

"So this is my fault?" Arabella says "Sam she's a teenager."

"We weren't that bad" Sam says, his wife gives him a look that asked 'oh really?' "Okay, okay, maybe."

"Look, you're just under a lot of stress right now. We all are" She smiled. "I know. Tonight after the meeting, me and you will hit the town. Maybe stop by at a museum or two, visit some of our rich friends." A similar smile spreads across his face "And afterwards, we can come home and maybe have our own little party." his wife whispers into his ear.

"You two are gross, I'm standing right here." Jules says standing at the entrance of the kitchen, dressed according to her dad's demands. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, yes we can" her father says grinning.


	5. Jason Jekyll

I own nothing, am making nothing I'm just writing this in-between forum posts.

.net/forum/Its_Time_To_Runaway/80666/

**Character** Jason Jekyll **Creator** cooldownnow

Three years ago

Jason Jekyll sat quietly on his living room sofa. Jason's father and uncle Roger stood in front of him arguing fiercely, and the only thing keeping them from exchanging blows was the police officer standing in between the two. "Darren, I knew you were a messed up child, the things you use to do to me! But I thought you'd grown up!" Roger says "It's really come to this now? You're beating on your own son!" Roger yelled angrily, pointing at the bruises on Jason's face.

"How dare you accuse me of beating my own child!" Jason's father yelled angrily "He got into a fight with a neighborhood bully, that's all!"

"Yeah, and I'm looking right at him!" Roger says taking a step closer preparing to swing.

"So, you think you're tough now…" Darren leered, towering over Roger. "You think you can take your older brother?" He asked mockingly "Why don't you just go hide in the library and read your books?"

"You know, you are pathetic!" Roger yelled. "For all your strength you're nothing! Nothing more than an abusive father and ex-husband that likes to drink too much! You're still stuck in high school! Why won't you grow up!"

"That's enough you two!" the police officer said as the pair started to go for each other. "I get that you two have some sibling rivalry that you need to work out, but it can wait. This isn't about you it's about the boy."

Darren spat. "I already told you! He got into a fight with a neighborhood bully!" Darren turned to Jason, who shrunk back. "Tell him boy. Tell him right now 'bout that the boy down the street that hit you." Jason watched the other officer waiting with a pen and notepad in hand. Jason wanted to tell them the truth, that his father beat him. He punched and kicked him for no reason at all. He even whipped him; the beatings didn't stop if his father couldn't find a belt, it just meant that he would get hit with whatever was nearest. Jason once got beat with a cable wire; he still had the scares to prove it.

"Peter from down the street stole my Captain Brittan action figure." Jason said in shame. He had never had a Captain Brittan toy "When I tried to get it back him and his friends beat me up."

"You see? I told you." Darren said in triumph.

"That's a load of bull and you know it!" Roger yelled at the police officers angrily."He fed him that load!" Roger moved over to Jason and looked him in the eye. "Jason, it's okay. You can tell us, and we'll make sure it stops. I know how scared you are of your father. He use to beat on me too when we were little. But the police are here now, and if you tell us what happened they'll make sure your father can't hurt you. It's okay. You can tell me."

"I got into a fight" Jason said again, biting back the tears in his eyes. Lying to his Uncle Roger was tearing him apart. But if he told on his father he would kill him. He told him so, police or not.

"Well if that's sufficient enough I'd like you to escort my brother off the property." Jason father ordered the cop, struggling to contain his victorious grin. "I'd like him removed right now."

"Like hell! I am not leaving without my nephew!" Roger said to the officer.

"I'm sorry but you heard the boy." The officer said. "I can report this to child services, but in the mean time, this is your brother's property and you have to go." The officer gently grabbed Roger by the shoulder and led him to the door. Roger stopped before his brother.

"I will make you pay." He said, low enough for only Darren to hear. "I let you bully me, I let you drive Alicia to her grave, I am not going to let you do the same to Jason."

"What are you going to do about it coward?" Darren shot back. Jason saw his uncle look back at his father. His eyes went dark and yellow, and he gave him a sinister smile. Jason had never seen that look in his uncle before, and even his dad seemed to be taken aback. The police officer had enough for one night, and escorted him out of the house. "Bastard" Darren muttered. Then he shouted. "No one's going to tell me how to raise my sun!" Darren slams the door behind the officer. "What the hell are you looking at with those damn puppy dog eyes? Go to bed!" Jason nodded and ran upstairs to his room closing the door behind him. He jumped into his bed and sobbed, he just messed up his last way out, and now he was stuck with his dad. That night Jason cried himself to sleep.

He never slept well. He always had the same dream. His dad was drunk again, and he just came home from his work. "Alicia!" He yelled. "Alicia, get over here!" Jason watched from around the corner as he took off his belt and when she came to him he started beating her. Jason yelled for him to stop, but he wouldn't. He just kept on beating her again, and again. Then a shadow fell over his dad, and he turned around with a look of abject horror on his face. The yellow eyed monster grabbed a stick, and started beating Jason's dad. Then yellow-eye turned to him. "Hey J.J." He growled. "Brains aren't everything. You know your dad's right. You know he gets away with everything because he's strong. You can be strong to J.J. All you have to do is let me out. LET ME OUT!"

Jason woke up from his nightmare in a sweat. He laid down in his bed for a while, panting, then he heard a loud yell coming from downstairs. He could hear a struggle, followed by a lot of things being broken in the kitchen. A thought crossed Jason's mind that it was his uncle coming back to save him, but his father must have still been awake. Now he was beating his uncle to death! Jason crept out of bed and down the stairs as quickly and quietly as he could. To his shock his father laid on the living room floor in a pool of his own blood, the expression on his face was one of pure horror.

Then Jason saw him, saw it. It was a huge monster of a man it stood 10 feet tall his chest and arms were covered in hairy muscles. His pants were ripped as if they were made for a man many times smaller than this monster. He wore a top hat and held a black Cain in his right hand. The monsters hands were covered in his father's blood. He turned to Jason, his eyes shining in the darkness.

"Jason... go back to sleep." It said in a deep husky voice "Go back to sleep... and forget you saw this."

Jason shivered in terror. The monster's eyes were bright yellow and menacing and… and… hypnotic. Soothing. Jason nodded and went back upstairs to his room, he jumped into his bed. He closed his eyes real tight and had the most pleasant night of sleep he's had since he was a baby.

Runaway...

Today

Jacob sat quietly in his room filling his old green backpack full of his favorite junk food. He knew there would be food at the party, but rich food never sat well in his stomach. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and gave out a small smile. He realized he was doing that a lot these days. Ever since after his father's death and Jason's uncle got full custody of him. Soon afterwards they moved to the United States, and Jason couldn't be happier away from his old house. For the first time in a long while, Jason was happy; Roger was the father Jason had always dreamed of. He could take a little rich food and boredom. He slung the backpack over his shoulder and left his room. He found his uncle fast asleep on the couch with his head cocked on his right arm. He was wearing his best suit and top hat. Jason thought his uncle was overdressing for the occasion a little; he was wearing a black polo shirt and jeans.

"Uncle Roger." Jason says shaking him awake "Were going to be late for your Christmas party." Rogers's eyes open instantly he looks at his watch then back at his nephew.

"Darn Jason how could you let me oversleep?" he asked with a yawn. He jumped to his feet, holding his arms out stretching. His back let out two solid pops, and he relaxed with a smile. "Alright let's go."


End file.
